On a Moonless Night
by SakumaRyuichiFan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha realise their feelings for each other.


A/N: This is just a short one-shot that had been sitting in my documents for a couple months, so I decided to give it a makeover then upload it. Hope you enjoy. Inuyasha is slightly OOC.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

----------

They stood in a clearing looking at the moonless sky, the stars shining bright. Just him and her staring at the stars each lost in their own thoughts. They had come out here to get away from the stress of living everyday in Sengoku Jidai. They had been stood looking into the star filled sky for about fifteen minutes. During that time the temperature dropped.

Kagome shivered slightly, the action brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He turned and looked into her brown eyes. Inuyasha smiled and draped his fire rat haori over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Kagome said holding his hand. They stood like this for a few minutes before Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "Kagome?" Inuyasha quietly replied stepping closer. "What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly taking yet another step closer.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered again. "Yes…?" Inuyasha answered slowly lowering his face closer to Kagome's. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confused eyes "I... I..." she choked.

"You what?" Inuyasha asked his voice still quiet, his lips only a few centimeters from hers. "I...I..." She choked again. Inuyasha stopped his lips about four millimeters away.

His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes. He lost himself in her eyes, which were full of emotion. He snaked his arms around her waist. Kagome jumped out of his arms and turned her back to him. "I think I'm having a bad hair day." She rushed, a crimson blush adorning her face. Inuyasha's brows fused together, he was sure this would be the night he finally kissed her. He had gathered all the courage he could muster to do what he just did.

Kagome turned round to see Inuyasha's head hung low, his black bangs covering his eyes. She walked forward and lifted his head in her hands. She looked into his brown orbs to see confusion, sadness and rejection running clearly through them. She didn't want to hurt him, hell, she would most likely kill herself before purposely hurt him.

"Inuyasha..." She said slowly. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Inuyasha slowly lowered his eyes to her lips before turning around about to walk off.

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome begged quietly, knowing full well that he could hear her. Inuyasha stopped and said not turning around to face her "I know; it's just me. I... I was thinking stupid thoughts, when I thought that you would like me that way." Kagome heard the sadness in every word.

"Don't be stupid, you idiot." She said walking towards him. If possible Inuyasha became even sadder, "I know that now. I'll just go." Inuyasha cursed his weak human side. Inuyasha set to walk off again when he felt Kagome's hand grab his own.

"Inuyasha, you stupid idiot." She turned him round to face her. Inuyasha saw that a lone tear had made its way down her cheek. Inuyasha looked away, he didn't know what he had done this time but he hated it when he made her cry.

Kagome used both of her hands to grab his face and turn it towards her. "Inuyasha you idiot..." She repeated again "... I don't just like you." She said another tear rolling down her face. Upset that Kagome had all but outright refused him in his mind, Inuyasha didn't process what she had said, and thought of it as another insult.

"Inuyasha I... I..." She stuttered she turned her head away for a second before facing him once again. "Inuyasha I... I... love you." She whispered. She turned her face away again, her hands still holding his face. To stay he was surprised was an understatement.

"Really?" He asked not sure if he was dreaming or not. Kagome looked at him again tears pouring down her face "Really." she laughed.

Now Inuyasha felt like crying, but for an entirely different reason. "Don't cry, Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry." He said as he wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at him "Do you know how long I have wanted to say that?" She asked tears of joy escaping her eyes. Inuyasha laughed "No, but I can guess a long time." Kagome laughed again and crushed her lips against his releasing all of the passion she had held back for two years.

At first Inuyasha was surprised but then he closed his eyes and relaxed. While both enjoyed the kiss beyond words they had to pull back for air. "Wow." Kagome breathed. "Wow." Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome laughed again before placing her lips on his again. This time it was gentle, chaste kiss. Inuyasha slowly dragged his tongue over her lower lip; she complied and opened her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Responding to his touch, Kagome tangled her hands in his midnight black hair.

His tongue entered her moist cavern, seemingly timid, and started exploring her mouth. Over her teeth, then battled with her tongue, this went on till she pulled back for air. She panted trying to regain her breath. She had never felt anything like it in her whole life. But she could certainly get used to it.

----------

A/N: Once again its been updated, hopefully this time it's a lot better than before.


End file.
